Chekhov Mikhail
Basic Information Name :Chekhov Mikhail Concept :Music Sooths the Savage beast. Player :Zexion Contact Info AIM :squallgibson Email :almasy101@hotmail.com Motivation :Use music to help tame Chimeria-ism within himself and other. Exaltation :Lunar :Caste ::Caste-less History Appearance and Personality Attributes Physical (Tertiary) Strength 1 Dexterity 1 Stamina 1 Social (Primary) Charisma 1 Manipulation 1 Appearance 1 Mental (Secondary) Perception 1 Intelligence 1 Wits 1 Abilities War Archery 0 Athletics 0 Awareness 0 Dodge 0 Integrity 0 Martial Arts 0 Resistance 0 Throw 0 War 0 Life Craft 0 Larceny 0 Linguistics 0 Performance 0 Presence 0 Ride 0 Sail 0 Socialize 0 Stealth 0 Survival 0 Wisdom Bureaucracy 0 Investigation 0 Lore 0 Occult 0 Medicine 0 Languages :Native Language: Old Realm :Language Low Realm Backgrounds :Artifact 3 :Gossamer 1 :Mentor 4 :Retinue 1 Artifacts : : : : :Possessor ::Drowen :Soothing the Soul (Artifact 3) Manses :None Charms Here you should list your Charms. Please format them using Sub-Heading Mark-up by the related Ability (or Attribute, for you darn Lunars), and use * Bullet Lists for the individual Charm. More asterisks give you sub-bullets and sub-sub bullets, so you may freely represent trees of charms with indented bullets. Please begin each entry with the name of the charm in question, then a slash, the cost, another slash and the page (if applicable), and (if the Charm comes from a book other than Exalted 2nd Edition) the book it came from. (Custom Charms should simply have “Custom” in place of the Page entry, and no Book entry at all.) General Charms Charm Details Here you may (if you wish) reproduce the full blocks of text from the book(s) you get your Charms out of, for your own reference. This section is optional, you may skip it if you wish. Equipment This section should list the equipment your character routinely uses and carries with them. Attention should be paid to weapons and armor, whether mundane or magical; please reproduce their statistics in full, but omit any the bulk of background text for artifacts and such. (Mundane equipment that has a special background should have a brief explanation.) Remember that you need to insert either two line breaks by using the Enter key on your keyboard, or HTML line break markup. Mundane Equipment Magical Equipment Vital Information Willpower 5/5 Virtues Compassion 3 Conviction 2 Temperance 1 Valor 2 Graces Cup 3 Staff 1 Ring 1 Sword 2 Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV: 5 Parry DV: 9 Mental Dodge DV: 4 Mental Parry DV: 5 Soak Bashing Soak: 4 Lethal Soak: 2 Aggravated Soak: 0 Health ~0 [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] Essence Rating: 2 Personal: 11(20) Committed: 9 Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies Use this space to track your character's Intimacies. Experience Use this space to track your character's available and total Experience (and mark it above in terms of available versus total.) Bonus Point Expenditure Use this space to track the Bonus Points expended during character generation. Experience Point Expenditure Use this space to track your character's experience point expenditure. Various OOC Notes And finally, use this space to track any other information you want to keep track of.